The candidate is completing a postdoctoral fellowship in pediatric psychology and will be advancing to a junior faculty position. The support provided through this award will enhance the candidate's education and research training in co-morbidity research in children with sickle cell disease (SCD), particularly, in examining the relationship between depression and nutrition in this population. The candidate's career development and research training objectives across the five years of the award are to: (1) broaden her knowledge of culturally-sensitive assessment of child mental health and family functioning; (2) extend her knowledge of nutritional assessment; and (3) to examine the co-morbidity of depression and malnutrition in children with SCD to develop and pilot a culturally-appropriate and family-based intervention aimed at improving depressive symptoms and nutritional deficits in the population. The candidate's sponsor is a leading expert in behavioral health and nutrition intervention research. The candidate's mentors and consultants are experts in the areas of culturally-sensitive assessment in pediatric research, nutritional assessment and intervention, and co-morbidity research and intervention in SCD. Other proposed career development activities include training in statistical methods, ethical research practices, cultural sensitivity in research, public and community health, and supervised experiences in grant and manuscript preparation. The candidate's proposed research plan will be conducted in two phases. Phase 1 will involve conducting assessments of child mental health functioning, family functioning, and nutritional status in children with SCD and a comparison sample, and to determine mental health risk and resiliency factors related to nutritional status in children with SCD. Phase 2 involves developing and piloting a behavioral intervention that targets mental and nutritional health problems in children with SCD.